


Question

by joy9245



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy9245/pseuds/joy9245
Kudos: 7





	Question

“妳是不是又没有好好休息”

温柔的嗓音在耳边响起，  
让叶舒华回了神

“啊...我有休息...一下...”

她呆呆的看着眼前穿着白袍打扮的女人摆出无奈的表情，  
让叶舒华感觉有点心虚

“姐姐，我只是想表现的更好...”

赵美延静止了一会，  
接下来伸出手摸了摸叶舒华的头顶，  
像是在怜惜她

“妳已经表现的很好了不是吗？”

叶舒华摇摇头

“还不够，我要表现得更好，赚更多钱，然后把她带回家”

她？  
赵美延疑惑的看着眼前的小孩，  
不是谈恋爱了吧？  
只是她没发觉的是，  
眼前的小孩正用炙热的眼神盯着她

“妳知道，妳现在才刚起步，不可以谈恋爱知道吗”

自认苦口婆心的劝诫，  
在小孩的眼裡却是狠狠拒绝，  
赵美延没搞懂为何叶舒华突然生气的骂她

“姐姐是笨蛋！我再也不要理妳了！”

说完，叶舒华就跑出医护室，  
搞得赵美延一头雾水，  
上午叶舒华突然跑进医护室说自己不舒服，  
所以才来找她，  
现在又突然跑走？  
真是搞不懂这个小孩...

赵美延是隶属于CUBE娱乐的医护人员，  
从叶舒华进入这个娱乐公司时，  
还不认识她，  
直到有一次叶舒华因为太过劳累晕倒了，  
被其他练习生送到医护室才发现有这么一个空间存在

“还好吗？”

温和的赵美延对着叶舒华笑了笑，  
并询问她的状况，  
叶舒华被陌生的环境止住任何动作，  
随后才支支吾吾的回应赵美延

“妳好漂亮喔，是新来的练习生吗？”

“我猜妳不是韩国人，对吧”

叶舒华这时算听得懂一点韩文，  
似懂非懂的点点头

“嗯...”

“没关係，我可以教妳韩文，如果妳需要的话”

“啊...谢谢...”

之后这两个人就渐渐熟悉了彼此，  
叶舒华常常来找她，  
赵美延也会陪她聊聊天，  
可是时间久了，  
赵美延成了小朋友依赖的对象，  
直到叶舒华已经出道了，  
她还是一直来找她

“我说妳...为什么出道了还来找我呢？”

此时的叶舒华就会耍赖的说

“为什么出道了就不能来这裡，出道了也会不舒服也会生病啊！怎么样！我就想赖在这裡！”

可是重点是...  
每一次都不是因为不舒服或生病来的！

赵美延虽然这样想，  
但也作罢，  
依叶舒华的个性肯定会反驳到死，  
就赖着吧，小孩子长大自然会离开的，  
只是想到了还是觉得有点...不捨...？  
毕竟赖了这么多年，  
到那天到来再说吧！

“姐姐...如果我喜欢妳怎么办？”

赵美延被这个问题怔住，  
想了一下，  
接着故作镇定

“妳喜欢我，那我就也喜欢妳啊，妳可是赖了我这么久的妹妹”

叶舒华听到这个答案很生气，  
却也不能说什么，  
闷闷的又问

“那如果...我去喜欢穗珍姐姐，妳会怎么样”

穗珍是跟叶舒华同团体的姐姐，  
喜欢她很正常吧？

“她不是妳们团体的成员吗？我又不会怎么样”

“算了！姐姐妳好笨！！！”

又跑走了...

过了一天，  
已经傍晚了，  
赵美延正收拾着东西准备回家，  
这时，叶舒华气喘吁吁的站在医护室门口，  
引起了赵美延的注意，  
她赶紧开门让她进来

“怎...唔...”

一个温热的吻朝赵美延袭来，  
叶舒华不顾怀裡的人挣扎，  
把她推倒在病床上，  
将帘子展开，  
整个人压在她身上

“叶舒华...妳在干嘛！”

吻移到她耳边，  
耳垂被用犬齿咬了一口，  
赵美延轻叹

“姐姐...妳好笨...这样都看不出来吗？”

手在大腿上游移，  
另一手控制住赵美延的双手让她不得动弹，  
吻在她的身上不断移动阵地，  
衣服还没被解开，  
赵美延反应却异常的大，  
她将头侧向另一边  
惹的叶舒华轻笑

“赵美延，妳喜欢我”

她将赵美延的黑色贴身长袖掀开至胸前，  
再将裤头解开，  
她亲吻着腹部，  
感受到赵美延的呼吸起伏，  
继续往下亲吻至小腹，  
她恶趣味的在上面做上记号

“赵美延，为什么不说话...我之前的问题，  
现在再回答我一次”

她抓住赵美延的下巴，  
强迫她看着自己，  
她的眼眶充斥着生理泪水，  
赵美延不想被她看到这个样子，  
用手背挡住了眼睛，  
脸红气喘吁吁的样子让叶舒华心跳不止

“我也喜欢妳啊...妳不可以去喜欢...别人”

还有被情慾沾上的嗓音，  
让叶舒华控制不住吻上她，  
可是她还没有要放过她

“还有一个问题，记得吗？”

“什..么？”

叶舒华的手探到她的腿间，  
在上面婆娑了一会，  
亲亲她的嘴角，  
就进入她的身体，  
赵美延听着自己失去理智的呻吟，  
也听见病床因为两人的运动发出的吱吱声，  
羞耻的将叶舒华抱的更紧，  
赵美延在叶舒华的手上洩了身

叶舒华帮她穿好衣服，  
安抚好她，接着便坐在她身旁

“我的问题是，我想赚很多钱，然后带妳回家，可以吗？不过这个问题应该也不用回答了”

她靠近她耳边

“反正妳整个人都给我了，这个问题太不必要了”

叶舒华满足的欣赏着熟睡的人的面孔，  
亲吻着她的手指，  
然后就一直静静的看着她

以后也会，一直看着。

______________________  
：）  
算是 回来了吧  
没人想我吗  
好啦我还是会继续出产文  
只是  
不小心让心理因素搞得自己没办法做任何事  
所以停摆了好久  
谢谢你们还是一直支持着我  
谢谢你们  
新年快乐！！


End file.
